Feathers
by Let The Wings Soar
Summary: Greykit is just a normal kit who wants to become a warrior one day...or is he? When a strange urging leads him into the mountains, he begins to realize the truth of his story. Discontinued.
1. Chapter 1 and 2

**Feather**

**By Jayfeathernya9**

**Wariors by Erin Hunter fanfic by me**

**Summary: Greykit is born in the new, peaceful era after the Dark Forest. But there is a strange mystery behind him. And why can't the new medicine cat find her mentor, Jayfeather in Starclan? Greykit is driven to the mountains by a strange calling in his mind, and he begins to learn the truth about his past.**

**Allegences**

Leader: Bramblestar- dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Deputy: Toadstep- black and white tom

Medicine cat: Darkmoon- small black she-cat with a white, moon shaped patch on her forehead

**Warriors**

Whitefall- white she-cat with one black paw

Thorntail- mangy grey and black tom

Hopmist- long furred, long legged brown tom

Rosepetal- Dark cream she-cat

Bumblestripe- very pale grey tom with black stripes

Cloudclaw- grey she-cat

Volenose- brown tabby tom

Hazeltail- small grey and white she cat

Leaftail- green-eyed tortoiseshell she-cat

Blackfern- black and brown tom

Sandyfur- pale ginger she-cat

Muddyear- dark brown tom

Dovewing- pale grey she-cat with blue eyes

Ivypool- silver and white tabby she cat with dark blue eyes

**Apprenticies**

Mousepaw-brown tom

Redpaw- dark red tom with a very long tail

Birdpaw- cream and white she-cat

**Queens**

Dawnriver- misty grey, white, and pale cream she-cat (Greykit – grey tabby tom with bright blue eyes, Sunkit- very frail partially blind golden and brown tabby tom with one deaf ear, and Nightkit- black she-cat with one green eye and one yellow eye)

Frostyfur- grey tabby she cat with small ears ( Bloomkit- ginger she-cat and Flightkit- light tabby she-cat)

**Elders**

Lionblaze- golden tabby tom with amber eyes

Blossomfall- tortoiseshell and white she-cat

**Prologue**

The moon shone through the trees casting a silvery glow on the pool below. Suddenly, several lithe shapes came through the trees. The cats filed into the clearing and sat around the pool.

"Is everyone here?" A mangy grey she-cat called. A long furred blue she-cat nodded.

"Okay. As you all know, we have gathered to give a very worthy cat another chance at life. Cinderheart, can you explain what is going to happen?" A light grey she cat stepped forward.

"Of course Yellowfang." She turned to face a grey tabby tom at the edge of the pool.

"Jayfeather, as you know, I was reincarnated from Cinderpelt so I could become a warrior. Her soul lives on in me. I am her. You have the same chance as I did now. If you except, Starclan will grant you another life."

Jayfeather tipped his head to one side. "Do all of the past leaders here agree to this?" The blue cat stepped forward.

"Yes. Firestar, Tallstar, Mistyfoot, Leapardstar, Thunderstar, Shadowstar, Windstar, Riverstar, Skystar, and myself all think it is a good idea." Jayfeather blinked in surprise at the names of the five original clan leader's names were mentioned. Thunderstar nodded at him.

"Thank you Bluestar. And the Medicine cats?" Bluestar nodded.

Jayfeather took a deep breath. "I accept. But I would like to ask one other thing. Can I go to the mountains?"

Windstar frowned. "Why would you wish to go there? You've been to the tribe of rushing water before."

"Yes. I wish to speak with Half Moon, Teller of Pointed Stones."

The cats around him gasped. "Why? Why would you wish to see the cats of the past?" Yellowfang growled.

"I can not reach them from Starclan. I must see them one last time."

Tallstar padded forward. "Let him. But Jayfeather, it is risky. Are you sure you want to make such a dangerous journey? This is your only second chance."

"Yes. I am sure!" Jayfeather meowed angrily. Yelowfang sighed.

"Very well. You will be reincarnated, but it is up to you to get to the mountains. We will protect you as best we can."

As Jayfeather began to fade, Cinderheart stepped forward. "Please tell Lionblaze that I'm here waiting for him!" she called. Jayfeather nodded and closed his eyes.

**Chapter One**

Greykit opened his eyes. Light streamed in through cracks in the nursurey walls. He scrambled to his paws and unsteadily padded across the den floor. The nursurey was huge! Greykit realized he was trodding on someone's tail. Dawnriver lifted her head.

"Greykit, please get off my tail." Greykit bounded over to his mothers side. Nightkit was still sleeping.

"Hey! Nightkit! Get up! Let's go play outside!" Dawnriver picked him up by the scruff.

"Thats quite enough." she said as Nightkit leapt to her paws. She blinked sleepily before prodding Sunkit's side.

"Lazy fur ball! Get up! We're going to play!" Sunkit slowly raised raised his head. He blinked and mewled loudly.

"Mother? Mother? Where are you?" he cried out. Dawnriver sniffed him nervously.

"I'm here, Sunkit. Do you want to go out and play with your brother and sister?" Sunkit thought for a moment before nodding his head. Greykit watched as his brother got unsteadily to his paws. Sunkit's eyes hadn't opened for a very long time when he was born and he was deaf in one ear and he couldn't see very well. He took a lot longer than the other cats did to do things. Greykit carefully watched over him and brought him fresh kill whenever possible.

The apprenticies and other kits always made fun of and Nightkit bounded out of the nursurey and into the camp. If the nursurey was big, the camp was huge! Greykit looked around him in wonder. The huge stone walls of the camp loomed up around him. The highledge was right across the floor of the camp. The caves where the elders and apprenticies were nearby. Greykit could also see the warrior's thorn bush and the bramble tendrils that hid the medicine cat's den. A large rotting tree lay by the elder's den. Greykit ran out to the fresh kill pile. He grabbed a huge bird in his jaws and pulled it out. The pile tumbled over and buried him. He squealed and scrambled out.

"I've never seen prey fight like that before!" called Toadfoot, the Thunderclan deputy. Greykit bristled and his ears burned. Nightkit laughed and bowled him over. They wrestled around and bumped into Sunkit. He wailed as he fell over.

"Greykit! Nightkit! Be careful for Starclan's sake!" Dawnmist meowed as she helped Sunkit up. Greykit scuffed his paws and Nightkit twitched her tail. Greykit was suddenly very tiered. He padded back into the nursurey and curled up for a long nap next to Dawnmist.

**Chapter Two**

A golden tabby padded slowly toward the fresh kill pile, stiff with old age. A pretty tortiseshell cat padded next to him.

"I miss Greystipe. And Dustpelt, Sandstorm, Firestar...Iceclod, Foxleap...all of our former clanmates, don't you, Lionblaze?"

Lionblaze nodded. "But we will see them in Starclan soon enough, Blossomfall." he meowed. The she-cat sighed.

"I wonder if Bramblestar misses Squirrelflight..." The she-cat had died in a fox attack. Bramblestar was still mourning her.

"I think he never stopped loving her, really." Lionblaze sighed. Suddenly, a grey bundle of fur crashed into his paws. Nightkit scrambled to a halt and padded towards the small kit that was getting to its paws.

"Greykit? Are you okay?" she asked.

Greykit looked up. Lionblaze gasped. Staring up at him were pure, bright blue eyes. Eyes that Lionblaze new well. Eyes that should be blind.

"Jayfeather?" he gasped.

Greykit frowned. "Who's that? I'm Greykit!" Lionblaze blinked. Now he new why Jayfeather hadn't met him in a dream like he had promised yet.  
><em>Because Jayfeather is still here. Welcome home, brother. <em>Lionblaze thought.

"Sorry, you look a lot like our former medicine cat. Just a coincidence." he meowed. Greykit's frown melted and he nodded.

"Okay!" he said and started padding away. "Oh! Lionblaze! I have a question!"

Nightkit frowned. "How do you know his name? You've never met him!"

"He smells familiar and looks familiar. Did you visit us when we were really little?" Lionblaze shook his head, pain flashing in his chest. Just like Cinderheart, who was really Cinderpelt, Greykit had memories of his former life. Lionblaze sighed. When he joined Starclan, he would have forever to be with Cinderheart.

Blossomfall picked up a mouse and Lionblaze a vole. The two elders padded to a sunny patch of warm ground. Lionblaze thought about the past cats of Thunderclan. Nearly all of them were gone, including Leafpool who had turned out to be his real mother. At one gathering, the news had been shared of Crowfeather's death. Now he had a choice. Nightcloud, Leafpool, or Feathertail. Lionblaze dearly missed his clanmates, but soon he would be joining them.

He padded back into his den and lay down to rest. Lionblaze's dreams were filled with bright blue eyes, blind and seeing.


	2. Chapter 3

**Chapter three**

Greykit sniffed his brother nervously. Sunkit wasn't moving. Nightkit padded back and forth worriedly.

"Oh, stop acting like a fretting elder! It's only a cold," Greykit muttered. Nightkit shook her head.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Greykit mewed. Nightkit flicked his nose with her tail.

"Quiet," she said sharply. "I'm worried."

Greykit sighed. Slowly his protectiveness was fading. He still loved his brother, but he had begun to suspect that he would not make it through the fast approaching season of leaf-bare. He was just beginning to give up on his brother. Sunkit had fallen ill several times since he had first left the nursurey.

"As I said, its only a cold. He'll get better by the next half moon."

Dawnriver hushed him. "Shh! Your brother needs quiet!" she whispered. Nightkit quickly sat down and wrapped her tail around her paws. Her whiskers quivered nervously. Greykit sighed and sat down next to her. The smell of sickness was not very strong. Sunkit had had worse. Greykit couldn't just sit and watch him. Darkmoon had given him all she could think of, but something was nagging in the back of his mind. A strange feeling had filled him, much like the one when he had bumped into Lionblaze. He had never met the elder before, yet, somehow, he had been sure that he'd seen him somewhere. Lionblaze had called him Jayfeather. But he wasn't the only cat who had commented on his similarities to the former medicine cat. The thing that most seemed to bother the Thunderclan cats is that he could see. Of course, Greykit thought it was ridiculus.

Greypaw shuffled his paws and twitched his tail.

"Greykit, if you can't sit still, then go outside and play," Dawnriver meowed. Greykit gratefully got up and stepped out of the nursurey that now seemed much smaller.

Greykit found himself padding towards the medicine cat den. He could see Darkmoon sorting herbs inside of her den. Greykit padded up. The black she-cat turned to him.

"Greykit! What brings you here?" she asked. "Is something wrong with Sunkit?"

Greykit shook his head. Then words came out of him, words that weren't his.

"I think that you should use catmint for Sunkit."

Darkmoon frowned. "What do you mean? He doesn't have whitecough."

More words that weren't Greykit's. "I think it would help," he said. Then Greykit was in control again.

Darkmoon looked at him suspiciously. "You're not a medicine cat. How do you know this?" Greykit shuffled his paws, confused.

"Umm…its just an idea. I've heard its good for coughs, and I thought it might help colds to..." Darkmoon thought for a moment, eying the catmint she had.

"You just might be on to something," she muttered as she took a small leaf from the pile. She beckoned Greykit with her tail and padded out of the den. She padded into the nursurey with Greykit close behind.

"Darkmoon? Greykit? What is this?" Dawnriver asked from the dusky darkness of the nursurey.

"Greykit had an…idea. I think it might work."

"What are you giving my kit?"

"Catmint."

Dawnriver sniffed at Sunkit. "But he has no whitecough. I mean, he's been coughing, but no more than usual for a cold!" she meowed nervously. Darkmoon shrugged. "Catmint is very strong. It just might do the trick." Dawnriver watched anxiously as Darkmoon prodded Sunkit gently. His head shot up wearily and darkmoon explained what she was doing. Sunkit dutifully swallowed the catmint and then fell back asleep.

"Now what?" Nightkit squeaked. Darkmoon headed out.

"We wait. If anything changes, let me know."


	3. Chapter 4

**Chapter four**

The catmint had a nearly instant effect. Sunkit was better within a day. He was now sniffing around the camp merrily. Greykit bounded up to him.

"Hey, Sunkit! Watch this!" he cried as he dropped into a crouch. Greykit bunched his muscles and pounced high into the air. Sunkit pattered around excitedly.

"I want to try! Show me how!" he squeaked. Greykit looked down at his small brother uncertainly. There was no point in not trying. Greykit dropped down.

"Okay, but watch closely, and be careful. First you drop into a crouch like this." Sunkit bent his forelegs and lifted his tail high. He scrunched his hind legs down, but kept his hindquarters high in the air. The result was a very awkward, unbalanced squat.

"No, no. Put your tail down. Lower your body, prepare to jump," Greykit instructed. Sunkit looked nothing like how Redpaw had looked when he had taught Greykit. Greykit gently pushed his brother into a passible position.

"Now," Greykit said as he reentered the position. "Look up high. Focus on where you want to get, then leap. Once you're up, make sure you land lightly. Greykit leapt up and landed on his toes. Sunkit was watching his with rapt attention. Greykit nodded to him and Sunkit leaped up.

He landed in a heap of fur in a bush several tail lengths away. Greykit sighed. Sunkit got up unsteadily and tottered over.

"How was that?" he asked eagerly. Greykit winced.

"It was… um…. okay for a first try. Work on landing before you go for distance." 

But by the end of the day, Sunkit still hadn't got it. He was closer, but just couldn't stay on his paws. Greykit shook his head as he settled in. He doubted his brother would ever be able to leap correctly.

. . .

Lionblaze sat talking to Dovewing. The sienor warrior was disdraught.

"Lionblaze, soon I'll be the only one of the three left! I never thought about how the three would one day…not be there anymore!" She cried.

"I know. I miss the old days too. But the Dark Forest is gone. The clans are safe. And you'll have Ivypool," Lionblaze soothed.

"It's not the same. Jayfeather left us too early. That mouse brained Brokentail left him nearly dead! He only live for a few more moons!"

Lionblaze looked over at Greykit playing with his sister and Flightkit.

"I know. But soon you'll be with us too. All cats have to die."

"But I'll be all alone with the stars in my paws! What if something happens? I'll be the only one!"

"Yes, only you will have the stars in your paws. And I'll be in starclan, watching yours and Jayfeather's every move."

Dovewing frowned. "Jayfeather?"

Lionblaze nodded. "He's still with us. Just like Cinderheart, he was given a chance. Don't tell me you didn't notice!" Dovewing gasped.

"You mean Greykit?" Lionblaze nodded.

"Yes. I think it's because he never got to be a warrior, which was his dream. You didn't know him when Hollyleaf was alive. But I did. There's a lot you don't know," he laughed. Dovewing sighed, but this time with determination.

"I will do everything in my power to make sure he lives the life he dreamed of this time."

"Thank you, Dovewing," Lionblaze murmured. The she-cat's eyes sparkled as she dipped her head respectfully. Lionblaze got slowly up to his paws. As he went to grab a mouse, he glanced over at the young kit that was his brother.

_Good luck, Jay._


	4. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Greykit looked up excitedly at the Highledge where Bramblestar stood. Nightkit and Sunkit sat proudly beside him, their mother fussing over their pelts. Blackfern gazed on proudly at his kits, who were finally receiving their apprenticeship. Greykit quivered with excitement. _Yes! I'm almost an apprentice! Finally! _The nursurey, which had seemed so big, was no too small to fit them all. At last, it was time.

Bramblestar hopped down from the Highledge. "Today, we have three kits who are ready to begin their training today." Greykit could see Flightkit and Bloomkit watching excitedly from their mother's side. "Nightkit, please step forward," Bramblestar meowed. Nightkit padded up to Bramblestar.

"Nightkit, from this day on, until you earn your warrior name, you will be known as Nightpaw. Sandyfur will be your mentor." Sandyfur bounded up to Nightkit who respectfully licked her shoulder. Bramblestar raised his tail for quiet.

"Greykit, please step forward," Bramblestar said. Greykit could barely keep from running headlong to the place he was supposed to stand. "Greykit, from this day on, until you earn your warrior name, you will be known as Greypaw. Muddyear will be your mentor." Muddyear padded up, his eyes shining. Greypaw was bursting with pride. He and his new mentor went to sit beside Nightpaw and Sandyfur. Greypaw anxiously watched his brother as he was called up.

"…Sunkit, from this day on, until you earn your warrior name, you will be known as Sunpaw. Cloudclaw will be your mentor."

_No! Not Cloudclaw! _Cloudclaw was a viscious she-cat with a very sharp temper. Sunkit needed someone patient and understanding! _Well, maybe Cloudclaw will make him stronger. _Greypaw thought hopefully. Cloudclaw padded over with Sunpaw who was still shaking. He looked terrified, but his eyes were shining with happiness.

"I did it!" he squeaked to Greypaw. Greypaw touched his nose to his brother's flank.

"Great job!" he whispered. Cloudclaw glanced down at her new apprentice with distaste. _I hope she warms up to him. _At that moment, the clan began to cheer.

"Nightpaw, Greypaw, Sunpaw!" Greypaw puffed out his chest.

When the cheering died away and the clan dispersed, Greypaw turned to Muddyear. "When can we go out?" Muddyear purred.

"How about we all go out together and see the territory?" The others agreed and they padded out of the camp. Greykit gasped at his surroundings. The forest was huge, big and green. The trees reached high up into the sky, the thick undergrowth and ferns created mazes. It was so beautiful! The leaves flickered in the slight breeze and sunlight dappled the ground.

They skirted around to the Windclan border. "Take a good whiff. That's Windclan you're smelling," Sandyfur meowed. Cloudclaw pointed out the ancient oak as they padded along the lakeshore. Greypaw felt a strange feeling as he passed a stump. Underneath it looked as though something had shattered. He ran over too it. There were shattered bits of what must have been a very smooth stick. He wondered what had happened. Greypaw felt a sense of foreboding about the Lake. He didn't like it much. Strange memories filled his head of a dark tunnel filling with water, a bright ginger pelt falling away from him into the blackness as someone called him back. Greypaw shivered. As they continued on Muddyear pointed to Riverclan territory and they stopped at the old twoleg nest to see where Darkpool nurtured her catmint.

"It was Jayfeather who found this patch," Sandyfur said. Greypaw flicked his tail. It was so strange; he had never left the camp before, but everything was so familiar. But he'd never seen it before…

A stinky smell brought him out of his thoughts.

"Ew, what's that?" Sunpaw asked.

"Shadowclan," Cloudclaw meowed as they padded away. Muddyear stopped.

"Be careful around here. There are tunnels underneath us that lead to Windclan and beyond. It's easy to get lost forever." More memories of dark places. Two cats playing with him, a black she-cat disappearing forever. Greypaw shook the memories away. They weren't even his!

By the time they got back to camp, Greypaw was thoroughly worn out. He padded to his new nest in the apprentice's den and curled up, asleep in moments. His strange memories were forgotten.


	5. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Greypaw steadily stalked a fat brown mouse that sat nibbling a nut at the base of a tree. It had been two moons since he had become an apprentice, and he was very proud of his new hunting and fighting skills. Greypaw had been able to find his way naturally through the forest, almost like he had been through it before.

Greypaw pounced and landed spot on the mouse. He snapped it's neck before it could squeak in alarm. Happily, he carried it back to where Nightpaw, Sunpaw, Sandyfur, Muddyear, and Cloudclaw were waiting by the large pile of fresh kill.

"Great catch! It's nearly leaf-fall, so we need to keep our strength if we are to make it through the cold leaf-bare," Muddyear said. Sandyfur's eyes sparkled with delight as she inspected Nightpaw's catch. Greypaw glanced at Cloudclaw, who was sniffing disdainfully at Sunpaw's tiny catch.

"One bird? One tiny bird? I'm disappointed in you, Sunpaw!" Cloudclaw spat. Sunpaw shuffled his paws and stared at the ground.

"I'm sorry…" he muttered. Cloudclaw sniffed and turned to head back.

"Me and Sunpaw need to practice. We will meet you back at camp."

Greypaw watched his brother pick up the tiny thrush and trudge off, his tail dragging. Greypaw lashed his tail and felt his whiskers twitch angrily. How dare Cloudclaw treat his brother like that! He felt someone touch his shoulder. Muddyear's gaze was sympathetic.

"It's hard for them. Be patent, and try to understand how hard it is to be the mentor of a cat who you want to succeed, but has a low chance of. I know it's hard for Sunpaw. None of this is his fault," he said. Greypaw flattened his ears.

"Nothing is wrong with Sunpaw! Cloudclaw is too harsh on everyone! Sunpaw is fine, he's just slower!" Greypaw spat and turned off into the undergrowth. He could hear his clanmates calling him, but he ignored them and raced off farther into the territory.

Suddenly, a strange scent drifted to Greypaw. It was musty and strong, rather like the dog that had passed by a moon ago. Greypaw curiously followed the scent down to the old fox den that had been abandoned for a long time. Greypaw realized the scent must be fox- fresh fox. Slowly he began to back away. _I must warn my clan! _He thought. Out of nowhere, another memory blinded him.

He was in the dark den, surrounded by two others. He recognized the scent of one. _Lionblaze? _A loud barking disturbed his thoughts. Greypaw whirled around and came face to face with a large, ginger creature. _This must be a fox! _He realized. Greypaw turned to run, but the fox had him in it's jaws already. Greypaw whirled around, clawing at the fox. He yowled as it threw him down and pounced. It's jaws closed in around him and slowly crushed.

_What am I going to do? Help me, Starclan! HELP!_


	6. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Lionblaze's eyes flew open. He was standing in an familiar clearing in Thunderclan territory. He shuddered at the memory. This was the fox den he, Hollyleaf, and Jayfeather had met their first fox at. It was deserted. But suddenly, Lionblaze heard a yowl and saw a small grey cat struggling, clawing at the den entrance. Lionblaze heard growling and could smell the rank of fox. As he looked closer, fear shot through his body like ice.

The trapped cat was Greypaw.

Suddenly, Lionblaze felt someone beside him. He turned and gasped. "Jayfeather!" His brother turned his ice blue gaze on him. His eyes were full of fear.

"Please! Lionblaze! You must save him! He is my last chance!" Jayfeather pleaded. Lion blaze nodded, knowing he wouldn't be hurt. _I have the power of the stars in my paws!_

. . .

Lionblaze snapped awake. In an instant he was on his paws, and in two heartbeats out of the camp. His clanmates turned in surprise as he streaked out, nearly nocking Bramblestar over. "Lionblaze?" he called, but he just kept running. It seemed as if he was flying, his paws knowing the way to his first ever adventure automatically. He could hear Greypaw's cries for help and the fox's yelps as he neared.

Not even stopping to think, Lionblaze burst through the undergrowth and raced to the fox. It had now pinned Greypaw flat on his back, but he wasn't expecting Lionblaze.

He landed flat on the fox's back, his claws digging into flesh, yowling. He bit hard and the fox whined in pain. It reared back and turned in circles, trying to bite the clawing cat on it's back. But Lionblaze, although old, was still one of the three. He clawed it's eyes as it bucked and bit it's ears. The fox crashed against a tree and threw Lionblaze off. Getting up in a daze, he stumbled. _This wears me out faster now. _

Greypaw took this chance to hobble forward and slash at the fox, trying to balance on one leg. He did scratch it, but he fell hard on his injured leg and yelped in paid. Lionblaze shook his head to clear it and rammed into the fox, clawing its soft underbelly. Blood welled between his claws as his vision grew hazy. He was forced to stumble off of the fox to keep from collapsing. He leaned against a tree, gasping for breath as the fox turned on Greypaw.

_Please! I'm so sorry Lionblaze, but please! _Lionblaze felt some strength fill him and knew Jayfeather was trying to help. But he was still exhausted, and the fox was about to strike. Suddenly, two grey shapes appeared.

"Hey! Fox! Over here, you mangy mutt!" Lionblaze's head shot up at Cinderheart's voice. The other cat- Jayfeather!- stood protectively over Greypaw. His image was fainter, as though his whole spirit wasn't there. Finding new strength, Lionblaze leapt on the fox and bit deep into it's throat, feeling Cinderheart beside him.

_It's nice to se you again. I'm sorry, I should have taken the chance you gave me. I miss you, Lionblaze. I'll be waiting!_

The fox's struggles died as Lionblaze felt cinderheart leaving him. "I miss you too," he murmured, and then turned. He gasped at what he saw. Jayfeather's spirit was quickly fading, and he was crouching as though in pain. His eye opened, and they were burning.

_My spirit is weak…out of his body….only some can come out….thank you, brother…_ Lionblaze watched as jayfeather faded, seeming to fall into Greypaw, who was shivering, eyes wide.

"It's okay. It's over now."

Greypaw's POV

Greypaw screeched in pain as the fox bit me. He was going to die, he knew it. Just as he gave in, a flash of golden fur hit the fox. _Lionblaze! The cat who can never loose a battle!_ _But is was old, and tiring fast._ He tried to fight, but his leg felt wrenched and he was bleeding all over. Greypaw fell in pain.

The fox was looming over him, and Greypaw felt the end coming. he screwed my eyes shut tight, expecting claws and teeth to come crashing down on him. But a she-cat's voice called the fox. He opened his eyes and was surprised to see Lionblaze fighting again. _But where is the she- cat?_ Greypaw wondered. And then he spotted her. She was grey and had blue eyes. She glimmered like she was made of stars… _A Starclan cat! _ Another cat stood above him, and he too had stars in his fur. But he was much fainter. And…he looked exactly like Greypaw! _Could this be…Jayfeather? The cat I look so much like? But why is he here? Maybe because Lionblaze is his kin. But why is he so faint?_

As the fox let out it's last breath, the she-cat disappeared. And Jayfeather buckled, falling. His eyes were filled with pain, and he was fading. Greypaw stiffened and he felt Jayfeather coming into…him. Lionblaze's eyes widened, and they seemed to be meeting Jayfeather's as he dissapered. Lionblaze padded up to him.

"It's okay. It's over."

_It sure doesn't feel like it._


	7. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Greypaw padded into camp, followed by an exhausted Lionblaze. The clan swarmed around them, asking why there was blood on them and why they smelled of fox. Greypaw quickly explained the battle to the clan from the Highledge. Dovewing and Ivypool were sitting close to Lionblaze, worriedly.

"Relax. I can't be hurt, remember?"

"Yes, but you can still die of exhaustion!" Dovewing said.

Darkmoon shook her head. "Greypaw, you're lucky to have escaped with only a few scratches! Its good Lionblaze was there to help you… But, Lionblaze, how did you know?"

Lionblaze blinked uncertainly, but Dovewing jumped in. "I sensed something was wrong and then I saw a fox. I was about to leave when they returned."

This response seemed to satisfy the clan, but Greypaw was confused. But he pushed it to the back of his mind as the pretty medicine cat checked him for injuries. His brother and sister stood anxiously behind him, watching the medicine cat carefully.

"Ouch!" he winced as she poked his side.

"It looks like there'll be some bruising here and there, and you've got some bleeding scratches, but nothing serious…." Darkmoon said. "I'm glad you're okay," she added quietly, before applying some herbs and cobwebs to his cuts. Greypaw's ears burned slightly.

. . .

It was a month later, the fox nearly forgotten. Greypaw was bursting with excitement. They were to be attending the gathering tonight! Nightpaw was trying to make her fur look nice, and Sunpaw was sitting quietly, curiously commenting on how he thought it would be. _What will the other cats think about Sunpaw? He's so….different and weird. I hope they'll be nice._

The cats set out for the gathering. It was a long trek through their territory and then Windclan's. Bramblestar paused before entering the moorland. Nightpaw and Sandyfur padded side by side, followed by Sunpaw and Cloudclaw. Cloudclaw still resented Sunpaw's slowness, but Greypaw noticed that she had become a bit warmer to his challenged brother. Darkmoon had sadly determined that Sunpaw suffered from an unknown defect from before birth, but she was sure that Starclan was guiding him.

The moorland was strange. It was so open that Greypaw found himself tensing, and he had to fight the instinct to run and hide. Sunpaw was very nervous with his tail fluffed up to twice it's size. Even Nighpaw's eyes were huge as she padded through the tall grasses and heather.

Thankfully, the Thunderclan cats were soon in sight of the island. As they approached the huge tree, Greypaw unsheathed his claws. He was glad they were long, because the bark was slippery and wet. The lake stretched beneath him, dark and deep. He shuddered and hurried off of the log, grateful to be on land once again.

Looking around, Greypaw wasn't sure where to go. Cats of all ages and Clans were milling around, so Greypaw decided to join a throng of apprentices.

"Hi. I'm Greypaw," he said. Nightpaw and Sunpaw appeared behind him. "And these are Nightpaw and Sunpaw, my littermates."

A silver tabby she-cat tilted her head. "Are you from Thunderclan? I'm Troutpaw of Riverclan. "

"Nice to meet you!" Nightpaw said. Sunpaw blinked.

"Who are you?" he asked the others. A black tom spoke first.

"I'm Nightpaw, and these others are Skypaw, Fluffypaw, Gingerpaw, and Sparrowpaw."

Greypaw nodded and sat down. "Have you been to a gathering yet? This is our first time."

Some of the cats nodded, but most shook their heads. "Isn't it cool here?" Silverpaw said. Nightpaw nodded.

"Would all cats of the clans look up here? The Gathering has begun!"

Blackstar stepped up first, the oldest of the leaders. "Shadowclan has had a good season so far, but we are sad to announce our elder Dustypelt has gone to join Starclan. He will be greatly missed."

The cats murmured sorrowfully as Bramblestar nodded. "Thunderclan is sorry to hear of your loss Blackstar. We too are thriving well and are proud to introduce our newest apprentices Greypaw, Nightpaw, and Sunpaw."

Greypaw puffed out his chest as his name was called, but his ears burned when the whole gathering turned to look.

"Greypaw, Nightpaw, Sunpaw!" the cats cheered.

Mistystar stepped forward. "Riverclan is happy to report the birth of Willownose's kits Flowerkit, Poolkit, Moonkit, and Windkit."

Now it was Onestar's turn. "Windclan recently chased a badger from our territory. We think it traveled into Thunderclan territory, so please watch out."

Greypaw shifted uneasily. "I hope it doesn't attack you!" Gingerpaw meowed, flicking her ears.

The leaders were finished, and now there was more time to talk to the others. The older apprentices showed the new ones around the island, and Greypaw was happy to have new friends.


	8. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

Greypaw flopped down into his nest, exhausted. _How do the others stay awake for so long after crossing two whole territories twice?_ He wondered, listening to the voices of his clanmates discussing the Gathering. _I'm ready to fall asleep standing up! _

Greaypaw blinked, then gasped. He was no longer in his nest in the apprentice's den. He was standing on a high stone, surrounded by shadows and white and wind. The wind whistled in his ears and he could hear a loud, crashing roar on top of that. If he strained his ears, he could hear a faint whispering.

"Hello? Anyone here? Where am I?"

"Jay's Wing?" The form of a white she-cat appeared out of the shadows, but Greypaw couldn't make out any details.

"No, Greypaw!"

"Jay's Wing!" her voice was happy. "Jay's Wing! Have you returned?" It was hard to tell what she was saying, as her voice rose and fell with the wind.

"My name isn't Jay's Wing! It's Greypaw!" Greaypaw called back, but his voice was lost in the wind. Suddenly, the wind picked up and the moon came out from behind a cloud, revealing hundreds of muddy cats sitting in the snow, many who appeared faint and shimmery. At the front was the white she-cat, her eyes wide.

"Jay's Wing! Jay's wing!" the entire group began to chant.

Their cries faded as the dream dissipated, leaving Greypaw sleeping soundly.

. . .

Greypaw did not remember much of his dream when he awoke. He shook his pelt out and padded after Muddyear to train.

"What are we doing today?"

"Were giving you, your siblings, Flightpaw, and Bloompaw an assessment!" The two twins had had their ceremony just a while ago, and Greypaw was surprised they were ready.

"Our final assessment?" Greypaw asked hopefully.

Muddyear shook his head. "Sorry, but no. This is just on the stuff we've learned so far. You still have a while to go!" he purred. Greypaw sighed.

"But I want to be a warrior! I'm tired of apprentice duties!" Flightpaw mewed as she caught up with them.

"Ha! Wait 'til you've been doing them as long as me!" Nightpaw retorted, trotting up to them.

"You know, even warriors have to do apprentice duties from time to time. It's not all the good life," Sandyfur warned. Bloompaw groaned.

"So you're saying I'm going to be searching elder's pelts for ticks for the rest of my life?" the light she-cat whined. Hopmist _mrrowed _with laughter, whiskers twitching.

"If you whine like that, then yes!"

"Wait for us!" Sunpaw called, and Greypaw turned. Sunpaw was trailing behind Cloudclaw, who was obviously having trouble staying slow for Sunpaw. Sunpaw was hardly able to keep up with the others. He seemed to always stumble over every last bramble and root in the forest. Greypaw winced as his point was proven; Sunpaw squeaked as he toppled over.

"I bet he'd trip over a ladybug!" Bloompaw whispered to her sister. Greypaw growled at her.

"Watch what you say about my brother!"

Bloompaw blinked. "Sorry. I didn't think you would hear that," she said. "But, Greypaw… Sunpaw is so slow, and he has trouble with even the simplest of hunting crouches. You can't just ignore it," she pointed out, not unkindly. Greypaw scowled. He wasn't that mad at her, just mad that what she said was true.

_Is Starclan really watching over Sunkit?_


End file.
